


Dare

by woodelf



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), F/M, Sifki Week 2020, minor appearances by other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Jane introduces the game Truth of Dare to Asgard. Good things result.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Sifki-lite, but it needed a bit of set-up first. I promise it gets there! Timeline explanations are within the story.

“Thor -- truth or dare?”

“Dare,” said Thor promptly. 

The Asgardians had taken to the game Truth or Dare with great enthusiasm, with “dares” being by far the more popular choice. The highlight of the evening so far had been Sif daring Fandral to kiss the first person he saw upon leaving the common room between the princes’ chambers. Jane suspected that Sif had hoped it would be one of the male Einherjar or a matronly servant, but Fandral had cheerfully agreed, even knowing those had to be possibilities, and they had all trooped to the door to watch him venture forth. Jane didn’t think she’d ever seen such a look of consternation on anyone’s face in her life before as when Fandral had come to an abrupt halt as Queen Frigga had appeared, coming to check on her sons and their guest before retiring for the evening. He had cast a doubtful look back at Sif that had clearly telegraphed ‘surely not her?’, but Sif had merely raised her eyebrows at him in challenge, and Fandral had gathered himself and bowed gallantly before Frigga. 

“Your majesty, forgive me for being so bold, but we are playing a game, and I have been dared to kiss the first person I saw after leaving the room where we are gathered, and that first person is you. I will of course forfeit the game if you so ask it of me, but if you will deign to allow my humble self to place my lips upon your cheek for the merest of seconds, I would count myself honoured and believe that that would be sufficient to count as fulfilling the terms of the dare.” 

Frigga had laughed. 

“You have not a humble bone in your body, Fandral, but how could I refuse such a gallantly-worded request? You may have your kiss.” She had waited until Fandral was pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before adding “I promise not to tell my husband.” 

It had been a bit hard to tell in the golden, flame-lit corridor, but Jane was quite sure that Fandral had blanched at those words, and that Loki must get his reported streak of mischief from his mother. After that, Volstagg had declared that nothing could top that moment, and he would retire for the evening so that he could see his little ones off to bed, vowing that he would introduce them to this new game in the morning. Hogun had bowed out as well and gone with him, leaving Frigga to ask if the rest of them wanted for anything, Jane in particular, and what the rules of the game were. Being informed of its simplicity, she had made a thoughtful noise. “Perhaps I’ll ask Odin if he wants to play; it might be amusing.” Thor and Loki had looked highly entertained at this thought, and their mother had kissed them both good night and left them to their game. 

Jane had thought wistfully of what she enjoy daring Thor to do if they were alone in his room, and perhaps a little more advanced in their relationship, but unable to express her lurid fantasies with an audience, had gone instead for something silly when her turn had first come round again.

“It is beneath my honour to hop on one leg and cluck like a chicken, Jane,” Thor had remonstrated, looking like a kicked puppy at being deprived of the chance to prove his bravery or boldness in some manner, but had given in when asked if that meant he was refusing and forfeiting the game. 

“Have I mentioned before that I like her, brother?” Loki had asked, grinning, as he watched Thor hopping and clucking. 

“You have, and I am very glad for it, but this is still demeaning. May I stop now, Jane?”

“You may,” Jane allowed, soothing Thor’s mood when he sat back down beside her by sliding her hand into his and squeezing. He glanced at her and his face softened as he squeezed back, but apparently he still scorned the option of “truth” when his turn came round again and he asked for another dare. Jane thought about it, and then smiled mischievously. 

“I dare you to tell me an embarrassing story from your childhood.” 

Thor frowned. “I am not sure if I remember any -- “

“Oh,” said Loki, a wide grin blossoming across his face. “What about that time with the goa-- “

Thor lunged over and clamped his hand over Loki’s mouth, muffling him. “My turn, brother,” he said firmly. It was good to see his brother’s eyes sparkling with mirth again, to see the way Jane and he had hit it off, but he was not going to let him share some horribly embarrassing story from their youth. Surely there was something that was just embarrassing enough to count, but not so much that he would not be able to look Jane in the eye again afterwards. ”Perhaps that incident with the daughter of the Alfheim ambassador -- “

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Mildly amusing at best. Come to me afterwards, Jane, and I will tell you the good stories.”

“Not if you don’t want me sharing some stories about _you_ ,” Thor warned. 

Loki pursed his lips, considering. “It might almost be worth it; I’m not trying to woo her, after all. But... hm, I suppose I might hold off for the moment. My apologies, Jane.” 

Jane grinned at him. “That’s all right, I’ll just ask your mom. I’m sure she would love to reminisce about her boys.” 

Thor and Loki exchanged glances. 

“Take comfort in the fact that Mother doesn’t know everything,” Loki told Thor. 

“Mm,” Thor said dubiously, and began his tale, his eyes straying to Sif and Loki sneaking glances at each other whenever they thought the other wasn’t looking. It reminded him of the time before they had first started courting, centuries ago, neither sure if their feelings were returned and neither bold enough yet to make the first move. It had been good while it lasted, but they had fallen apart not long before the time of his interrupted coronation, and he wondered how long beforehand Loki’s worries for Asgard’s future had been preying on his mind and making him short with Sif. But then had come the disastrous trip to Jotunheim, and the revelation of Loki’s heritage, and Sif had, to Thor’s surprise and delight, become Loki’s staunchest supporter. She had been close enough on Jotunheim to see his arm turn blue, had seen his shock, and had followed him for an explanation once they had returned home to Asgard. And from what Loki had confessed quietly when Thor had returned from his banishment to Midgard, Sif had been there to hold him when he had fallen apart, and had kept him from doing anything rash during his two weeks on the throne, refusing to leave his side when the Warriors Three had wanted to come down to Midgard to see him. She had pointed out that they were now technically at war with Jotunheim with the peace treaty broken, and she would not desert her post or her king until she knew there was no risk of attack, and had so shamed them into staying as well. While Thor would have been glad of their company, he had to admit that had been the right decision, and he had won his way home when he had thrown himself in front of a bullet to save a mortal’s life during a robbery at a convenience store, his powers and Mjolnir coming back to him at the point of death. 

There had followed a time where their family had sorted themselves out, reassuring Loki of his place within it, and renegotiating the peace treaty with Jotunheim, and when that had all settled down, Thor had petitioned his father to allow Jane to visit. Odin had been reluctant, but his mother had pressed his case for him, pointing out that Jane had housed and fed and befriended their son -- a complete stranger! -- when he had most needed it, and if _Odin_ was not grateful for it, then _she_ was, and she would have them show their thanks, or did a _Midgardian_ have better manners than the _king_ of Asgard -- Odin had wisely known when to give ground when faced with his wife’s eyes flashing fire and that particular tone of voice that could still make Thor feel like a ten year old boy who had just done something wrong and knew it. Thus chastened, his father had extended an invitation to Jane to visit Asgard, where she had quickly made a favourable impression on everyone, even Odin conceding her intelligence but warning Thor of the risk of giving his heart to a mortal. Loki had been subdued at first, but Jane’s quick mind and questions about everything she saw -- “ _Thor said you would be able to explain better than he could”_ \-- had soon caused him to open up, and when she had seen his magic -- Thor could have probably left the room for all that Jane would have noticed, her fascinated attention solely focused on his brother, his face lighting up as he explained the principles of magic to someone who was interested, someone who did not dismiss his skills (Thor thought with remembered shame) as “tricks”. He had not seen Loki smile so in a long time, and he had fallen in love with Jane even more for that alone. She would fit well into their family, he thought, would give Loki someone to talk to who valued his knowledge and understood the desire to constantly seek out more. 

Thor’s eyes shifted back to Sif as he finished his story. She, too, would fit well into their family, but while she and Loki were now friends again, he had seen no renewal of their romance. Perhaps it was too soon after Loki’s sense of identity had been shattered. Or perhaps they just needed a nudge. 

It was his turn now. “Loki -- truth or dare?” He knew his brother valued his privacy too much to ever choose ‘truth’. 

“Dare.” 

Thor grinned. “I dare you to kiss Sif. And not a peck on the cheek. Kiss her like you mean it.” 

A myriad of emotions flashed over Loki’s face before it carefully shuttered. “I would not press myself on anyone unwilling.” He glanced at Sif. 

“I am not averse,” she said in a neutral tone. “You are hardly a troll.”

“No, merely a frost giant.” The uncertainty in Loki’s voice was clear.

Sif deliberately let her gaze trail down his body and then back up again, meeting his eyes steadily. “Not a problem.” 

Loki hesitated, then pushed to his feet and moved to stand in front of her seat, offering her his hand. “My lady.” 

Sif took it and rose to face him. 

He meant to just brush his lips lightly over hers, but her hand rose to fist in his hair when he started to pull away after doing so. 

“Like you mean it, Odinson, remember?” she challenged. 

Loki needed no further invitation, bending his head once more to hers, and when her mouth opened beneath his, the awareness of their audience faded before the need to reacquaint himself with her taste and the feel of her body pressed close against his. He kissed her until he needed to break for breath, keeping his hands on her waist even as her fingers untwined from his hair and slid down inside his high collar to cup the nape of his neck briefly before moving out to his shoulder and down his arm. She didn’t step away, didn’t look away, her cheeks flushed and rosy. 

“Does that meet with your satisfaction, Thor?” Loki asked once he had gotten his breathing back under control, still keeping his eyes locked with Sif’s.

“It does indeed, Brother.” Thor couldn’t keep the smugness out of his voice. 

“Is he grinning like an idiot?” Loki asked Sif. 

Sif glanced away and past him. “He is.” The corner of her mouth quirked up. “Fandral, too. And Jane.” 

“Worth it,” Loki admitted. “Your turn. Truth or dare, Sif?”

“Truth.” She offered that gift to him. 

Loki wetted his lips. “Would you like me to escort you back to your quarters for the night?”

Sif took his hand in hers. “There is nothing I would like better.” 

“Oooohh,” said Fandral appreciatively. “It’s about time the two of you got back together.” 

“Indeed,” agreed Thor, beaming at how well his idea had turned out. 

Loki finally turned to face them, inclining his head towards Jane. “Jane, Thor, Fandral, I bid you good night.” 

“Good night, Loki,” said Jane with a smile. “Good night, Sif.” 

“Good night, Jane.” Sif nodded her way. 

“Go have fun, you two.” Fandral winked at them. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

“is there such a thing?” Loki widened his eyes, affecting surprise.

Fandral tipped his head back and forth consideringly. “Not much, I admit.” 

“You seem to think I have plans for Loki,” Sif observed. 

“Do you not?” Loki and Thor asked nearly as one, their voices overlapping. Jane snorted with laughter. Fandral grinned and lifted his cup in salute. 

“I cannot believe you ever doubted that you and Thor were brothers, Loki.” 

“A foolish thought, obviously. But I suppose I must claim him as kin since he refused to disown me when he had the chance.”

“Never,” vowed Thor, and warmth rose in Loki’s chest, to know that their relationship was not due merely to an accident of birth but because he was wanted, loved, _chosen_. 

‘Good night, little brother,” Thor said, with the same warmth visible in his eyes. “Good night Sif. Take good care of him, for he is precious to me.” 

“i will,” Sif promised as Loki swallowed hard, giving Thor a jerky nod of acknowledgement as Sif led him from the room. They walked in silence, their strides easily matching each other’s, until they neared her quarters, and Loki remembered the unanswered question.

“So, _do_ you have plans for me?” he asked.

“Mm, that depends. Are you a good boy who deserves my attention?”

He fought to keep from grinning, knowing his night was accounted for. “I am, my lady. Your most humble and devoted servant.”

Sif snorted. “You’ve no more got a humble bone in your body than Fandral does. But I like you proud, strong and proud, as long as I still have your service.” She turned into her rooms, Loki following her like a dog trained to heel. She grinned at the mental image. “So tell me, my prince, would you do anything that I asked of you?’

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “I am not going to hop on one leg and cluck like a chicken,” he warned. 

Sif laughed. “Nothing like that. I can think of better uses for you.” She brought one of his hands to her lips, kissing the backs of his knuckles, then sought the other and repeated the treatment, making him wait for her answer, seeing him almost quivering with anticipation. For one thing, she thought, she looked forward to getting reacquainted with those very long and talented fingers of his. But first...

“Would you kneel for me?”

Oh, that. _That_ was easy. Loki felt his smile overtake his entire face as he relaxed. That was not submission, _that_ was an honour and a privilege.

“With pleasure, my lady. With pleasure.” 


End file.
